Braedon Harris
Braedon Harris is one of the main protagonists of the [http://horrorroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Murder_(series) Murder series]. He is the brother of Isabel Harris, the first notable victim of the series. He is one of three survivors of the Buzzing Massacre, the others being Cindy Hamilton and Melanie Hart. Background Braedon was a regular high school senior at Springsgrove High. His family was close and tight knit until his parents divorced when he was young, then he didn't see much of his father who moved several states away. When the first two killings happened, he was lucky to not lose anyone he knew particularly well, this however ended with his sister's murder. Six months later he'd find himself in the assault of the killer. Headstrong & quick thinking, Braedon is a key personallity needed to thwart & stop the Buzzing Killer; even if he didn't have that huge of a role on stopping him the first time around. Roleplay Stories Murder: Part 1 After the six month anniversary of his sister's murder, things seemed to calm down quite a bit, things were still on edge but no one had been killed in a while. This changed when Chester Neuman, a close friend & classmate of Braedon, was found killed in his home. After the funeral, Braedon invited several classmates & friends back to his home for a meet up, trying to keep things cool and not wanting anyone to snap. When things were settled in at his home, the group chilled out a good bit. Braedon & Audrey hit it off rather well, he'd never realized how much he liked her until that moment, the pair went upstairs to get more involved. While this was happening, a scene formed downstairs, interrupting the pair who ran downstairs to see Zach storm out. Things cooled off after that and everyone fell asleep for the night. The next morning things got a bit more exciting as Cindy informed the group about the killer's mark just as Audrey recieved it and played it for the group, the freaked out girl then ran out of the house & unbeknownst to the rest of the group - her death. Soon after that the pace of the day picked up as Elle ran up to the house, stating Annie had been attacked. Quickly thinking, Braedon called the police but not before Zach's dead body came flying in through the window. Annie, Zach's girlfriend, distraught over this started sobbing & screaming. Braedon dropped his phone in shock before trying to figure out what to do. Not soon after a policeman arrived & was promptly killed by a hook before it was thrown thru the front window, ripping Toby out of the house. While he was being killed his girlfriend, Melanie, started to have a breakdown but Braedon comforted her as best he could. As this was happening one of the girls, Cindy, ran upstairs while Elle & Annie ran to the back of the house. Braedon with Melanie followed the girls to the back to find Annie outside a window & Elle stuck, while this was happening Annie was killed & Elle was pulled back into the house. After several minutes quickly went by, the killer had made his way inside & while Melanie seemingly sacrificed herself to delay him, Braedon told Elle to hide in a closet. The killer entered the room after a bit, knocking Braedon out after throwing him at the wall. He would lay on the floor knocked out as Elle was murdered & Cindy ended up taking the killer out. After awakening, Braedon found Melanie with an injured leg hanging from the balcony above the living room & front door, she jumped down & he caught her. The pair then walked outside to see what had become of Cindy, they'd find her on top of the killer's dead body. She'd shot him several times until he was dead. The three survivors gathered what strength they had & left. Murder: Part 2 Braedon was first seen entering the psychology classroom with Melanie, Cadence, Lyn, and Tia inside of it. Once inside he noticed Melanie right away & hugged her after he got her attention, they talked for a brief moment before Lyn came over, asking if he remembered her. He did, but by a different name. Braedon heard Tia mention the Buzzing Massacre & the fact that Cindy had apparently been killed. He was sad to hear this, almost concerned that it could be another killer but the news said it was a murder suicide. After this, he followed Cadence & Melanie out of the building to go get coffee. He talked to the girls for a bit (minus Tia who was elsewhere now) and mourned on Annie again for a moment when she was mentioned by Lyn, until Sean & Violet came over, after offering their condolences to Melanie, Braedon introduced himself. After a bit more light coversation, the group split & Braedon went to go finish unpacking his stuff. Braedon went to the hospital with Cadence after being called by Melanie, he sensed something was wrong so he happily followed her request to show up with Cadence. The pair entered the hospital to be briefed by Melanie & informed that Hunter, Tia's boyfriend, had survived a stabbing attack the previous night, though Sean, Tia, and Violet were killed. He listened, having a bad feeling about the entire thing, as Mel also explained the police believe that the same killer was responsible for Cindy's death, as well as her roommate Aisha. After this, Braedon volunteered himself & Cadence to stay and keep Hunter company as Melanie left with Roslyn. Notes Category:Original Survivor Category:Springsgrove Category:Columtreal University Category:Main Character